Assassin Nation
by PurrrpleLovah29
Summary: Boredom, can actually lead you to trouble and things that you are better off not involved. But hey doesn't that just make things more awesome. AU read if you want, human names used. Gilbert/Arthur


I wanted to try writing a Hetalia fic for fun and also I already had an idea about the plot but sadly I don't know how to characterize some characters so Gilbert(Prussia) might seem really OOC here but this prologue doesn't contain any dialogues yet for the next chapters I would really want to have a Beta Reader but I still need to find one…

Any way I don't own Hetalia and its characters, They belong to their respective owners

Please enjoy

-Purple29

* * *

PROLOGUE

Gilbert unfortunately, had nothing to do that day and was 'awesomely bored', so he decided to take a walk down the park with Gilbird sitting atop his head, it was in the middle of summer vacation, and Ludwig was away for more than a couple of weeks to Japan to visit Kiku along with Feliciano so that practically why Gilbert had wound up bored

No Little brother to annoy

No Austria and Hungary to annoy too since they as well had taken a vacation

Gilbert looked around the empty park, as strange as it was Gilbert didn't know why the park had been empty but just as he was about to turn and find somewhere in this town that mind possibly reduce his state of boredom his thoughts drifted to the abandoned building which he some of his friends used to say was haunted even at broad daylight, it was approximately a 20 minute walk away from his current location

He turned to look at the abandoned building which can be clearly seen from his location and grinned while Gilbird only chirped happily as if happy about his master's idea

'Time for some awesome adventure'

Gilbert then started walking towards the building but stopped when he heard someone talking to people with a megaphone he looked at the scene and saw crowds of people gathering around the road, which probably explains the empty park, most of the people were standing there curios of the event and others were taking pictures while News Reporters were taking a coverage on the event, that's when Gilbert finally remembered

Elections were drawing near, so Gilbert concluded that the reason of the crowding were probably the campaigns of the politicians

Gilbert shrugged it off and started walking again, he didn't give a damn about the elections anyway

After minutes of walking he finally reached the building, he was quite a distance from the crowd now but it was still in view, he climbed up the rusty gate making sure no one saw him since maybe he would be sued for trespassing or whatever, sure the building did look quite creepy with the paint wearing off and it's broken windows. The building also had lots of Graffiti on its walls, a possible sign of constant trespassing

He entered the building grinning, he was bored so to him going to an abandoned building was practically the most awesome thing to reduce his awesome boredom, The building was eerily empty and had shard of broken glass here and there, he decided to explore every floor of the five story building, he quickly spotted the stairs and climbed up to the second floor, the second floor was of the same rundown state as the ground floor he looked around but unfortunately nothing of his interest so he then proceeded to the upper floors of the building

The next floor had little furniture on it and was littered with trash, empty old spray paint cans and such but still nothing of his interest, this was little by little boring him again

But as he reached the fourth floor he finally found an object of his interest, or rather someone interesting

* * *

Okay…. That sucked…. Big time

Well I really got stuck with a particular pairing which would involve Gilbert and (?) so this would be the main pairing of the story… anyway I would like to inform you that….. the setting is somewhere in Germany and I don't know anything about its government and didn't bother research, the Election thing is just a plot device, I am not really confident with the story…..but I promise it would have longer chapters following….

-Purple29


End file.
